User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 308: Wonderwall (1)
Main Plot: Scott (Scott is looking at the pictures on Dex’s walls) Scott: You drew all of these? Dex: Yeah, I hope to work for Marvel one day. (Scott peers over Dex’s shoulder and sees the picture of Wolverine he is drawing) Scott: That literally looks like it belongs in a comic book right now. Dex: You think? Thanks. Anyone can draw it, it just takes practice. Scott: Not anyone can draw. I can barely draw a stick figure. Dex: I doubt it. You just have to set your mind to it. Sit down, I’ll help you. (Scott takes Dex’s seat and tries to draw a person) Scott: I don’t even know what I’m doing. Dex: Like this. (Dex starts moving Scott’s hand and control what he draws, but it looks awful) Scott: Told you. I’ll find my thing, but it won’t be drawing. Dex: Well there’s no rush in finding it. Just make friends and school your thing now. Scott: That’s what I’m doing. I’m really glad we’re friends. Dex: Same. Why don’t we watch a movie instead. Scott: Sure. (Dex looks for a movie as Scott grins from ear to ear and puts the drawing he made with Dex in his pocket) Intro Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is with Caylee and Liam in the school) Caylee: Why did you drag me to school on a Saturday again? Julia: I need to get my schoolwork from Mr. Stein. Liam: I still can’t believe you’re leaving school. Julia: Just until I give birth to Preston. Caylee: You gave him a name already? Julia: Hell yeah, I did. Well, me and Liam did together. (Caylee looks at Liam uncomfortably and walks ahead) Julia: Leaving school, getting a job, everything is changing! Liam: Plus we’ll be graduating in like seven months. (Julia sees a stack of papers waiting for her in Mr. Stein’s office) Julia: Alright, we can go. Last time I see this place for a while. Caylee: But you will be back, right? Julia: For sure. I need to graduate! Goodbye Clearwater, at least for now. (They walk out) Third Plot: Angel (Angel is holding dresses up to her body in the mirror) Mrs. O’Brian: What are you doing? Angel: Trying to pick out the perfect outfit for Dex’s birthday party. Mrs. O’Brian: I like the red one best. (Angel’s phone goes off and she looks at the table seeing divorce papers next to it) Angel: So uh…making it official? Mrs. O’Brian: Oh…I was going to put those away. You shouldn’t have to know about all of this. Angel: Too late, mom. I already know my dad’s a pedophile. Can’t get much worse than that. Mrs. O’Brian: Please don’t say that, Angel. Angel: That dad’s a pedo? Why? It’s true. Mrs. O’Brian: Just don’t talk about it, okay! Let’s just try to forget about him and move on, alright? (Her mom grabs the papers and runs off to her room) Angel: When did everything get so fucked up? Main Plot: Scott (Scott, Jamie, and Moon are blowing up balloons for Dex’s party) Moon: So what did you get him as a present? Scott: You’ll have to wait and see. What did you? Moon: Just a visa card. I didn’t know what else. Why can’t you tell me? Scott: I’m giving him the best art piece I ever made. It’s a paramore umbrella that I did in eighth grade. It took years for me to finish and he knows that. Jamie: Giving him your most valued possessions, huh? Scott: So what? Moon: Scott’s in love! Scott: I told you, all the feelings towards Dex are gone. I just want to be his best friend. Jamie: Maybe for now. Things could change if you’re around him more. Scott: Well I’m not going to let that happen. He’s dating one of my best friends and I’m not going to break them up. Plus, he’s straight. Jamie: I don’t know, he’s pretty gay. Moon: Man, your gaydar sucks, Scott. (Jamie and Moon giggle as Scott looks like he’s thinking) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is sitting at a receptionist’s desk in an office and is on the computer) Julia: Nurseries… (She starts looking though pictures of nursery rooms and one of her co-workers walks up to her) Annie: When are you due? Julia: Oh…uh about a month. Maybe less. Annie: And you’re just starting to look at nurseries now? Hon, you should already be done with it. Julia: Really? I mean, I was gonna start soon. Annie: You should start ASAP. The last thing you want is for your baby to come out premature and not have anywhere to put it. Julia: Damn…I should get on that. Annie: You have a baby daddy? Julia: Well he’s not the real daddy, but he’ll be treated as if he is. Annie: Tell him to get started on it, then. Julia: It’s tough, I mean. He’s in school and is working at McDonald’s. I’m taking time off from school, but we both need to graduate. It is our senior year. Annie: We don’t always get what we want, do we? (Annie walks away and Julia looks worried) Main Plot: Scott (Dex walks out of Scott’s bathroom wearing a nice button-up shirt) Dex: How do I look? Scott: Wow…you look great. Dex: I knew this was why I had a gay best friend. Cuz he’ll make me look amazing. Scott: That’s the only reason? Dex: Of course not. (They both smile at each other) Dex: We better get going, I think everybody’s at my place now for the party to start. Scott: Wait. I want to give you your present now, before everything gets crazy and whatnot. Dex: You didn’t have to get me something! Scott: Oh shut up and open it! (Dex starts opening the gift and Scott looks excited) Scott: There’s a back-story behind it. This is the only piece of art I’ve ever made that’s actually good. I spent forever on it and I know you love Paramore just as much as I do so- Dex: You’re giving me your prized art? Scott: I didn’t want to give you money or gift cards like everyone else, I thought something special would be better. I hope you don’t think it’s stupid. Dex: God, no! I fucking love it! I love personal gifts so much better than money, they mean so much more. And now I can hang this in my room and everyone will be able to see it. Come here. (Dex hugs Scott tight and lifts him up) Scott: Don’t hurt me! Dex: I won’t! (Dex laughs and kisses Scott on the head) Dex: Let’s get to my party. Sound good? Scott: Uh…yeah. (Dex starts walking out of Scott’s house and Scott lags behind, looking frozen) Third Plot: Angel (Angel is finishing her makeup for Dex’s party) Angel: You’re already late, gurl. Hurry up. (Angel opens the door and sees Tamara, her father’s old mistress, standing there about to knock) Tamara: Oh, hi. Angel: What are you doing here? Tamara: I have to tell you something…and I know you’re going to hate to hear it. Angel: What is it? Tamara: Come to the Hub with me. It’s…important. Angel: I can’t, I have to go to a party. Tamara: Trust me…this is way more important. Please, just come with me. (Angel looks uncertain) Angel: Alright…for a bit. I guess. Let’s go. (Angel slams the door behind her and gets in Tamara’s car) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia runs into her and Liam’s apartment and runs to the bathroom, puking in the toilet) Julia: Ugh. Liam! Liam! (She leaves the bathroom and sees an empty apartment) Julia: Alone…again… (She sees a letter from her mom) Julia: Dear Julia, here’s a credit card with some money on it for food and whatnot. I won’t see you for a while, but until then I love you and good luck…good luck with giving birth. You’ll need it. Mom. (Julia holds back a tear) Julia: Good to know you’ll be there, mom… (She looks at the credit card and then grabs her purse and leaves the house) Main Plot: Scott (Dex and Scott walk into Dex’s house and Eliza, Brad, Jamie, Moon, and Olivia all jump up) All: Happy birthday! Scott: Thanks guys! (Dex playfully hits him and laughs) Dex: Thanks everyone. (Eliza walks over and kisses Dex) Eliza: I love you. Dex: I love you too, babe. (Scott looks at them with disappointment) Mrs. Smith: Me and your father are just leaving now, we’ll be back around midnight. No craziness, Dex! Dex: You can trust me. Mr. Smith: We know we can. (His parents leave through the front door as Eric rushes in through the back) Eric: Empty house? Dex: Just us. (Eric holds up bottles of liquor) Eric: I got the alcohol! Jamie: Fuck yeah! (Eliza rolls her eyes) Eliza: Are you guys seriously going to get drunk? Dex: You don’t have to if you don’t want to, babe. Eliza: What if I don’t want you to? Jamie: It’s his fucking party, let him drink if he wants to, Eliza. Jesus. (Jamie grabs the bottle and starts reading it as Eliza looks mad) Moon: I won’t drink either, Eliza. You got me. Probably Scott too, since he’s such a goody. Dex: You’re not going to drink, Scott? Eliza: Hell no, he would never. (Scott grabs the bottle and pops the top off, taking a big swig of it) Scott: Oh really? Eric: DAMN! Go Scott! (Dex pats Scott on the back and takes a swig of the bottle himself as Scott looks uncertainly at Jamie) Third Plot: Angel (Tamara sets down a coffee in front of Angel at their table in the Hub) Angel: Thank you. Can we make this quick though? Tamara: Angel…I need to know where your father is. Angel: I…I have no idea. He left… Tamara: Shit! Angel: Why do you care? Tamara: I’m…pregnant. And the baby is his. Angel: You’re lying. Tamara: I can show you the ultrasounds, I haven’t fucked anybody else besides your father. Believe it or not, I’m not a hoe. I actually has feelings for your father and he told me he was divorcing his wife for me. In the end, it was all lies just to get into my pants. Angel: Well I can’t help you because I don’t know where he is myself. He probably fled the country in case we sent the police after him for child pornography. Tamara: Do you have any way of contacting him? Angel: If we did don’t you think we would have called him out on his shit? Tamara: Fine. I just…I can’t have this baby, but he deserves to know that it existed in the first place. Angel: You’re getting an abortion? Tamara: What other option do I have? If people found out I slept with a pedophile- Angel: Wait. You were with my dad like six months ago. How are you just finding out you’re pregnant now and not showing at all? Tamara: Because I’m only 3 months pregnant. He came by a couple months ago and said he was divorcing and wanted to be with me. Angel: Jesus Christ, I can’t deal with this. If I hear from him, which I won’t. I’ll let him know the news. So good luck with all of this. (Angel storms out of the Hub and sees a text from her mom) Mrs. O’Brian: I need you to come home NOW. I’m sorry you have to miss the party. Angel: God, what now? (Angel starts running home) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia has baby items all over the living room and is setting up a paint can in the new nursery, on the phone with Jamie) Julia: Hey! You busy? Jamie: Kinda, Dex’s birthday party. Why? Julia: I just was about to start painting Preston’s nursery. Gotta get the whole thing done this week. Jamie: How are you going to afford all that? Julia: Don’t worry about it, I got it. Jamie: Shouldn’t Liam be helping? Julia: Liam is…busy. (She hears the door open) Julia: He’s here now actually. Gotta go, wish Dex happy birthday for me. (She hangs up and smiles when she sees Liam) Julia: Surprise! Liam: What is all of this? Julia: Stuff for the nursery. We have to get this whole thing done in a week. Liam: Julia…where’d we get the money for this? Julia: My mom sent some cash in the mail. Don’t worry about it, we still have plenty of money for food and rent. I didn’t use any of ours. Liam: Alright…why didn’t you wait for me, though? Julia: I mean…I didn’t have anything to do after work, so… Liam: Okay… Julia: Plus, this is taking my mind off of everything. The baby’s due in a month and there’s a lot to do. Liam: You can’t work yourself so much, it’s not good for the baby. Julia: I know, I’ve been taking breaks. Liam, you saw how bad my parents fucked up. I don’t know where either of them even are right now. I’ve fucked up a lot too. I mean, I don’t even know who the father of my baby is. But all I want is to do something right and this baby is it. Liam: I guess. Julia: I’m going to raise my son right and be there for him no matter what. From now on he’s my biggest priority…because he’s the only thing that I know I have for sure… Liam: You have me. Julia: For now. Liam: I’m not going anywhere, babe. I promise. (He runs up and hugs her) Julia: Want to help me start to paint then? Liam: For a bit. I have to go in to Walgreens at 8, but until then. Let’s do this. (They both pick up rollers and high-five before getting started) Third Plot: Angel (Angel’s walks into her house) Angel: Mom, what is it! (She looks over and sees her dad standing there with a briefcase) Angel: Oh…my god… (Angel’s phone rings and she answers it) Eliza: Where are you! They’re all drinking and I need someone to hang with. Angel: I’m…I’m not gonna be able to make it. Tell Dex sorry. (She hangs up and drops her phone, staring at her father) Main Plot: Scott (Eric takes the last shot of liquor and everybody except Eliza cheers) Dex: Eliza, it’s fine. None of us even had enough to get drunk. Eric: Yeah, but I can’t drive like this. If I get pulled over- Dex: Just crash here. You too, Brad. You wanna crash, Scott? Scott: Uh…uh. Sure. Eliza: Is there something you want to tell me, Dex? Having a bunch of boys sleep over. Dex: Well it’s not like you can. Jamie: Eliza, you can just sleep over mine and Moon’s house tonight. Eliza: Whatever. (Scott is grinning from ear to ear) Scott: I’m gonna get an aspirin, that alcohol is giving me a migraine. Brad: First time drinker! Scott: As if! (Scott goes to the bathroom and Moon follows) Moon: Sure you don’t have feelings for him? Scott: What? Moon: You basically lit up when you heard you were sleeping over. (Scott can’t open the pills and hands the bottle to Moon) Scott: Open this? And I’m just having a good time is all. (Moon opens it and hands it back) Moon: Just stop lying to yourself already! You’re in love with your best friend who’s also dating another one of your best friends because you set them up. It’s fine! I won’t tell! (Moon laughs and walks off as Scott stands there and thinks as he swallows an aspirin) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is facetiming Caylee as she puts together the crib on the couch) Caylee: What’s up? You said you have to tell me something big? Julia: You ready? Caylee: I guess? Julia: I’m leaving school for good. Like not coming back. Caylee: What?! You can’t be serious, Jules. Julia: Totally serious. I want to be there for my baby 100%, I don’t want to have to hire a nanny while I’m at school or whatever. Caylee: You’ll have to hire one when you work anyway! Plus if you finish to school, you can get a better job! Julia: I’m gonna work from home. I’ve been looking and there are jobs I can get right now where I don’t even have to leave the house. Caylee: Webcam stripping? Julia: No! Just trust me, this is what is best for me now, Caylee. I’m focusing all my attention on Preston from now on. He’s the most important thing. He’s the one person who can never leave me… Caylee: I mean, you can do what you want, but I don’t think this is the best way to handle things. You can be there for Preston, but school and work will help you guys out so much more in the future. Julia: Maybe so…but my mind is made up…I have to finish this crib. We’ll talk soon. (Julia hangs up on her and sighs, getting back to the crib) Main Plot: Scott (Scott is cleaning up Dex’s kitchen and Dex walks in) Dex: Dude, what are you doing? Scott: They made a mess and you shouldn’t have to clean it up if it’s your party. Dex: Stop, you’re too good to me! Scott: Hey uh…you sure you want me to spend the night? Dex: Yeah, why? Scott: I don’t know, I just don’t…want it to be weird. You know? Dex: Have you slept over a guy’s house since coming out? Scott: No. (Scott laughs and Dex chuckles and puts his hand on Scott’s shoulder) Dex: It’s my party and I can have a gay guy spend the night if I want to. Scott: Okay. Dex: But just so you know, I don’t look at you as “my gay friend,” you’re just my friend. But you’re more than a friend, I see you as family bro. We’re like brothers. Scott: Yeah…brothers. Dex: Let’s get back to the party. The girls are gonna leave soon. But bring it in first. (Dex hugs Scott and Scott looks ecstatic and can’t hold back a smile) Dex: Love you, man. Scott: Uh…love you too. (Dex walks out as Jamie walks in and fills her cup) Jamie: What was that? Scott: Ugh! I love him, Jamie. I love him a lot… Jamie: We all knew that was going to happen. And you’re sleeping over his house, good luck with that one. (Jamie smirks as she walks out into the party and Scott takes a deep breath before walking in as well) Third Plot: Angel (Angel is watching her dad set up a blanket on the couch from in her room) Angel: Mom, I can’t sleep in the same house with him. Mrs. O’Brian: He’s just crashing on the couch for tonight. We’ll figure things out in the morning and I promise you he won’t sleep in this house ever again after tonight. Angel: I guess… Mrs. O’Brian: Just listen to some music, clear your mind, and try to sleep. I love you. Angel: Love you too… (Her mom leaves and Angel watches her dad and starts to cry) Angel: You are NOT my father…you’re a fucking pedophile! (She slams her door and sinks to the ground, crying harder) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is jamming to music as she finishes up painting the walls of the nursery) Julia: Last wall! (She gets on the ladder and goes on the top step, reaching up to the very top of the wall and painting it) Julia: I hope you like this color, Preston. A light sky blue is very calming in my opinion, hopefully it helps you sleep better. (The phone rings and she looks over, but knocks the paint bucket off the ladder and slips, falling off hard on the ground) Julia: HELP! (She lifts her head up and sees she landed right on her stomach) Julia: NO! HELP ME! (Julia starts screaming and sobbing from the pain in her stomach) Main Plot: Scott (Eric and Brad are sleeping on the couches as Dex and Scott are on an air mattress, but Scott is the only one up, staring at Dex’s sleeping face who is inches away from his) Scott: I love you…but…I can’t have you… (A tear falls down Scott’s cheek as he looks away) Scott: You’re going to get over this…you have to… (Scott closes his eyes and tries to sleep) Sub Plot: Julia (Julia is in a hospital bed with Liam and Caylee right next to her) Liam: Does your stomach still ache? Julia: It hurts so bad. Preston, I’m so sorry little man. Caylee: It’s all gonna be okay, don’t worry. (The doctor comes in) Doctor: You said you fell off the top step of a ladder? Julia: Yeah and landed right on my stomach. Is my baby okay?! Doctor: I’m about to check right now. Don’t panic. (Julia is delirious and crying as Jamie runs in) Jamie: I had my mom drive me here as soon as I heard. Is everything okay? Doctor: I’m not getting a heartbeat. I need a nurse in here, stat! (Nurses run in as Julia starts sobbing more as Caylee, Liam, and Jamie stand in shock) Nurse: There’s major trauma to the head. The brain has shut down. Doctor: Miss Abbott, I’m so sorry…your baby is gone… (Julia stares at him and faints as Caylee and Liam both start crying) 'NEXT WEEK' Liam: I just want to know where my girlfriend is! WHAT Scott: He’s all I think about, my head is going to explode! HAPPENS Danielle: Don’t let your freak of a father ruin your life. Angel: He already did! WHEN Dex: Why would you fuck things up with me and Eliza?! What is wrong with you? YOU Scott: Eliza it’s not what you think. Moon: Wow, did you fuck up. HIT (Angel throws a briefcase out the door) ROCK (Scott takes a joint from Leah) BOTTOM (Julia is about to run in front of a bus) Angel: I’d like to report a child predator in the area… NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts